Mi destino
by yelitza
Summary: Que pasaria si tuvieras en tus manos cambiar el destino de las personas que mas quieres, ese es la pregunta que se hace Kagome Higurashi
1. Default Chapter

Hola chicos amantes de los fics y en especial de esta serie tan fenomenal que se llama Inuyasha. Me presentare aunque algunas ya me conocen, me llamo Yelitza y soy una fanatica de Inuyasha, como tambien de leer fics de mis series favoritas y gracias a una gran amiga ( Pola, gracias por la ayuda amiga) Tengo lista este fic, espero que les guste mucho. Apenas estoy comenzando.

**_Mi Destino_**

Por: **Yelitza**

¡No!...-

La voz desesperada de una muchacha se escucha por toda la estancia, provocando un susto a todos los habitantes que duermen en una tranquilidad ajena a la realidad.

¿Que pasó ahora? – Un joven de unos diecisiete años entra exaltado a la habitación, sin olvidar lo irritado que se encontraba. Su cabello plateado largo esta desordenado y sus orejas de perro agudizan cualquier cambio.

Lo siento Inuyasha – una bella muchacha de quince años se incorpora en su futón - tuve otra pesadilla… nada fuera de lo normal…-

¡Desde hace semanas no podemos dormir por tu culpa Kagome!... como crees que me ponga – comenta enfadado por la intromisión.

Calma, calma, Inuyasha no debes regañar a la Srta. Kagome – por la puerta aparece el singular joven monje en señal de oración - no debes perturbarla más de lo que estás…-

¡Es cierto Inuyasha! – chillo un pequeño zorrillo a los pies del monje.

¡Cállate Shippo! – intenta darle un golpe a el zorrillo, pero hábilmente se ve donde Kagome - Miroku tu igual que yo sabes bien que tengo razón…-

Dejemos de pelear – se escucha una voz - tenemos que dormir y mañana veremos que es lo que tiene Kagome…-

Sango tiene razón, vamos a dormir mañana debemos seguir el viaje… mañana será otro día…-

esta bien…- comenta irritado Inuyasha.

El grupo se tranquiliza y vuelven a dormir pero Kagome sigue despierta. Se levanta de su futón y se va a la ventana donde el cielo despejado deja ver las bellas estrellas del firmamento. Su mirada se pierde entre las estrellas.

_No se cuanto tiempo podré seguir así, desde hace unas semanas he tenido ese horrible sueño una y otra vez – _piensa para si misma - _¿significará algo?...-_

En eso Shippo se le queda viendo un poco. Desde hace semanas la ha notado mas alejada del resto, piensa más y reflexiona todas las noches sobre algo que le da vueltas en su cabeza.

Kagome… ¿que te pasa? – le dice en voz baja preocupado.

Shh… calla Shippo ya me voy a acostar…-

se acomodo en su futón y le dio un lado a Shippo. Se quedó dormida rápidamente y una vez más soñó con el sueño que la atormenta. Veía impotente a Inuyasha y a sus amigos muriendo delante de ella, Kagome se sentía inútil por no poder hacer algo para ayudarlos…

Kagome… despierta…- le daba leves palmadas en su hombro.

¿Que pasó Sango? – se incorporó rápidamente en su futón y se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido.

Amiga… ¿que te sucede?... casi siempre tu eres de las primeras en despertar…- toca su frente preocupada.

Srta. Kagome algo le sucede… ¿Por qué no nos cuenta?...- comenta Miroku.

Ella vio a todos y de momento le vienen las imágenes de sus sueños, así que decide no decirles nada. Debía alejarlos del peligro que asecha en su mente cada noche.

Nada – trato de ser lo mas natural posible - lo que pasa es que ya estoy en la época de exámenes y por la tensión me dan por tener pesadillas, pero eso es normal – sonrió con falsedad - ya estoy bien.

Pero tanto Miroku como Sango presienten que Kagome no esta bien sin embargo no le dicen nada.

Bueno… ¿nos vamos? – dice Kagome viéndolos.

Ok, nos iremos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo por bobadas…- Inuyasha sintió varias miradas sobre el.

Ciento mucho que pierdas el tiempo por mis bobadas – Kagome se levanta agitada y enfadada al no captar la atención de Inuyasha.

¡Si lo son! – contesta irritado, bajo la mirada de compasión hacia el.

Inuyasha ¡ABAJO! – dice el moje.

¡Ayyy! – Grito encogiéndose del dolor - … maldita bruja…- susurra por lo bajo.

Kagome ganó otra vez…- comenta alegre Shippo.

El grupo comienzan el viaje, estan buscando la guarida de Naraku ya que el tiene el fragmento más grande de la perla de Shikon. Empieza a anochecer e Inuyasha y compañía encuentra un buen lugar en el bosque para acampar, es un hermoso claro y se puede ver el cielo lleno de estrellas. Todos conversan tranquilamente hasta que se duermen, pero alguien no puede dormir, ese alguien era Kagome y cuando se cerciora que los demás están profundamente dormidos se levanta y se aleja de ellos.

¡Que bellas estrellas, lastima que en mi época el cielo no se vean así, pero esta noche no quiero dormir, me da pánico volver a tener ese sueño…- comienza a hablar para ella misma.

Se sienta y se queda viendo las estrellas tranquilamente y empieza a hablar sola.

Estos sueños se me presentan por algo, lo sé; pero me inquieta ya que no sé que pasar�, además no quiero que se haga realidad – algunas lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos - debo hacer algo…-

_¿Qué es lo que debes hacer?_ – unas voz femenina se escucha en la brisa.

¿Quién eres?...- asustada se levanta y comienza a mirar por todos lados en busca de la voz.

_Soy la que te manda los sueños pequeña¿Quieres saber que es lo que tienes que hacer?... yo puedo mostrarte todo lo que tu quieras ver…-_

Si, por favor… ayúdame...- exclama exaltada y ansiosa.

_Pronto lo sabrás…-_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos antes que todo tengo que decir algo que se me olvido colocar en el primer capitulo de mi fic y eso es: Que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi (aunque quisieran que fueran míos, para que al fin Inuyasha se quede con Kagome). Bueno basta de charlas y a disfrutar este segundo capitulo de esta historia. **

¿Pronto?... ¿Cuando?...- Kagome se levanta para buscar aquella voz desconocida, pero una mano toca su hombro - ¡AHHH! – cerrando sus ojos se da media vuelta y de un empuje con fuerza, bota al sujeto.

Kagome siente a alguien quejarse. Una vez que abre sus ojos, Inuyasha se encuentra en el suelo quejándose, mientras lentamente se incorpora tras su caida.

¡Que te pasa Kagome! – exclama enojado.

¡Inuyasha! – Exclama nerviosa - lo siento… me asustaste…- lo mira fijamente - …¿porque no me avisaste que te acercabas?...-

Pero la que no avisas eres tú, cuando te alejaste del campamento – comento preocupado - ¿Que te sucede Kagome?... desde hace días estas en ese estado… tan nerviosa…-

Ya te dije que nada – mintió - ¿y tú?... ¿porque estas aquí?...-

No es lógico – dice el mirándose sus manos.

Es en ese instante que Kagome se da cuenta que Inuyasha se convirtió en un humano, era noche de luna nueva y en esas noches ella sabía muy bien que a el le costaba dormirse.

¡Inuyasha!... perdóname… no me había dado cuenta que era noche de luna nueva -

¿Por qué no me dices lo que te sucede? – se acerca a ella medida que sus palabras salen de su boca, se muestra preocupado por sus gestos faciales.

Kagome se aleja de él dándole la espalda, no podía mirarlo… no podía decirle… "¡ey, Inuyasha!... adivina que… ¡te vi muerto a ti y a los demás!", realmente no podía. Inuyasha ese gesto le parece extraño en ella y la mira silenciosa, en eso ella se voltea a verlo y le dice.

No me preguntes más Inuyasha…- exclama angustiada - cuando este lista te lo diré, es una promesa – le guiña el ojo.

Es una promesa – susurra sonriendo. Prefiere dejarla sola, para que aclare sus pensamientos.

Ella vuelve a mirar a las estrellas, y en su mente la misma pregunta recorre… ¿Quién fue esa voz?...

A la mañana siguiente mientras marchaban Kagome se había quedado regazada del grupo cuando sintió una presencia que la llamaba. Aquella presencia venia por dirección al bosque y sin que lo demás se diera cuenta, ella se dirigió hacia allá. Ninguno se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de Kagome hasta que Shippo se voltea.

¡Kagome! – Sintió su presencia ausente - ¡ELLA NO ESTA! -

¡Como que no está – desesperado comienza a buscarla.

Inuyasha tranquilízate – intena razonar.

?Tranquilizarme Miroku! - dice el, preocupado - ¡puede pasarle algo!...-

Ella nunca se marcha sin avisar, me preocupa… excelencia… ¿puede los sueños de ella algo que ver con todo eso?...-

Puede ser Sango, por eso estoy muy preocupado…-

Ya basta de charlas, debemos ir a buscarla – al fin de al cabo, todos salen en su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto, Kagome llega guiada por la presencia a una cueva, ella siente que debe entrar y lo hace; al instante en que ella entra la entrada de la cueva es bloqueada por un campo de energía mágica. Kagome entra más adentro de la cueva pensando en que se va encontrar hasta que escucha la voz de la noche pasada.

Me alegra que estés aquí… pequeña…-

¿Quién eres?... porque me estas mandando esos horribles sueños…-

Porque lo que soñaste, puede convertirse en realidad Kagome…-

¿Como sabes mi nombre?... es mas… ¿Quién eres tú¡Dímelo! -

Te lo diré, pero no se lo dirás a nadie… ni siquiera a tus amigos hasta que yo te lo ordene -

Kagome toda asustada por esa situación se lo promete pensando que lo que va a escuchar le dará una gran aflicción en su corazón.

Soy el espíritu de la sacerdotisa Midoriko… Kagome tú eres mi descendiente…-

**Notas de la Autora:**

Les mando saludos a todos los que me han dejad review, no soy buena en eso pero al menos les doy las gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus mensajes.

Primero a mi gran amiga **Pola Kaiou**: Que me ha apoyado al poner este fic, no solo con ánimos sino también corrigiéndome mis fallas y errores (amiga muchas gracias por todo y espero que lo estés disfrutando como yo).

**Destino**: Hola! Espero que te guste este segundo capitulo y ya estoy empezando a leer tus fics, te felicito son muy buenos, para mi este es mi primer fic que hago de Inuyasha, asi que espero que sea de tu agrado.

**SangoOtaku**: No te preocupes ya viene mas y sabrás el por que de los sueños. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

**HawkAngel XD**: tu tambien eres nueva, bienvenida yo tengo tiempo aquí, pero como lectora esta es mi primea vez como escritora espero que seamos amigas y que te guste esta continuación.

**ExpherimentalXicamaga**: Ya veras de lo que se trata los sueños de Kagome, debes esperar un poco, con Inuyasha no seas muy mala, como vez en este capitulo se ve que se preocupa por ella, espero que te guste.


End file.
